


Daughter of Poseidon

by Onloveslightwings2266



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: And he loves his girlfriend, Estelle is a baby, Estelle is the daughter of Poseidon, Gen, I may be projecting onto Percy but shut up, Percy Jackson Himbo Rights, Percy Jackson is a good big brother, background percabeth, there is one curse, tower of nero spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onloveslightwings2266/pseuds/Onloveslightwings2266
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal night, until Percy gave Estelle a bath.Aka, Percy finds out that his parents are closer than he thought
Relationships: Amphitrite/Sally Jackson/Paul Blofis/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Amphitrite/Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Daughter of Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> It took 0.5 seconds for me to be on board with the Sally/Paul/Poseidon/Amphitrite polycule and I just finished Trials of Apollo so here is this.

It was just supposed to be a normal night. His mom and Paul were going out and Annabeth was visiting her dad in San Francisco so Percy was babysitting Estelle alone, like a good big brother. It was just going to be a normal night...until Percy tried to give Estelle a bath. Now he was standing in the middle of the flooded bathroom while she was sitting in the bathtub completely dry. 

In hindsight, it made sense. Estelle had Percy’s sea-green eyes that he definitely didn’t inherit from his mom, but still, Percy couldn’t believe it. Sally loved Paul right? She wouldn’t have cheated on him, but the evidence was in front of his eyes. Estelle was there, in the bathtub, completely dry and giggling, as if Percy’s whole world view hadn’t just changed. 

Percy paced the bathroom. As his little sister levitated the water he pushed it back down. What was he gonna tell Sally? How was he going to confront her after this? He wished Annabeth was here so he would have someone to talk to other than his little baby sister who was apparently a daughter of Poseidon. Percy knew his parents were talking to each other again but he didn’t know they were like _that_. 

Eventually Percy decided to just tell Sally what he found out and he resigned himself to cleaning up Estelle’s mess while he waited for her to get home.

_..._

He didn’t have to wait long. Sally and Paul were home just ten minutes after Percy finished cleaning up. He couldn’t do this. _‘No it’s fine just tell her, everything will be ok.... maybe’_ Percy steeled his nerves. 

“Um, mom? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone.” They left the baby with Paul and stepped into Estelle’s room. 

“Percy, what’s this about? Is everything ok?”

“Ok? Yeah, um, yeah. So I um, I was giving Estelle a bath tonight-- like the good big brother I am, its really cool that I can call myself a big brother now-- but um I noticed something and I just I didn’t believe it and um-- I thought you loved him.” 

“What? Percy I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sally’s brow furrowed.

“Why are you cheating on Paul?” 

“What, cheating? Percy I don’t know what you--”

“I gave Estelle a bath tonight. I know she’s a daughter of Poseidon,” Percy interrupted. He didn’t like the way his mom was avoiding this conversation, he saw the proof.

“Oh, that, yes. Well to be completely honest I thought you knew by now.”

Percy stared at her incredulous “THAT WE HAVE THE SAME FATHER, no I don’t think that came up.”

Of course Paul chose that moment to join them, little sweet baby Estelle, daughter of Poseidon, in his arms. “What’s going on here?”

“Percy gave Estelle a bath tonight,” Sally replied, much too calm for a situation in which she was caught CHEATING.

“...Ah, I see. And why are we shouting about this?”

Why was Percy the only one who cared about this? This was THEIR RELATIONSHIP.

“How are you both so calm about this? Paul is not Estelle’s father!” Percy all but screamed, his sister was still giggling in Paul’s arms.

“Well maybe not biologically, but since Estelle has four parents you can’t expect them all to be biological. At least it was our husband that got Sally pregnant and not some stranger.” Paul was laughing, actually laughing and--wait what.

“But I thought you were--wait ‘OUR husband’? What do you mean ‘ _our_ husband’?” Everyone was still so calm!

“Did you really not know? Oh, Percy this has been going on for years,” Sally suddenly took on a very concerned tone that made Percy feel like he was really the last one receiving this information, even though he didn’t even know what “this information” was. 

“What has been going on for years? What did you all forget to inform me about?” Percy was getting increasingly frustrated by the second. 

“Honey, I’ve been married to Poseidon and Amphitrite almost as long as I’ve been married to Paul.” At least Sally had the decency to look sorry.

“YOU WHAT?” Percy thought back on every interaction his parents have ever had. He thought about how often they had all four been together recently. He thought about baby Estelle with her sea-green eyes and water-controlling powers. He needed to sit down. 

Percy felt so dumb. Percy felt so stupid. Percy realized he’d been so oblivious all these years. Annabeth would never let him live this down. 

“So you’re telling me, that you AND Poseidon AND Amphitrite AND Paul have all been in a relationship for over three years and I’m only just realizing now.” He would NEVER live this down. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s what we’re telling you,” Paul seemed really regretful.

“I guess I just thought you always knew. You seemed really supportive when we started hanging out with them. And you didn’t comment on Estelle’s eyes when she was born” Sally and Paul were crowded around him now. Estelle was still in Paul’s arms, reaching out for Percy as best as she could. He took her from his step-dad. She was still giggling, her joy was infectious. 

“I’m not mad at you, just surprised. I _did_ always want you to be on good terms with Poseidon and Amphitrite I just didn’t expect _this_. And, I do enjoy the idea of having a demigod sister. Tyson is going to be thrilled!” Estelle grabbed his nose, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well that’s good, giving her baths has been _torture_ , only a real son of Poseidon can control that,” Paul laughed along with them. 

“Ugh, Percy you were awful. You never would get wet and the entire bathroom was just a mess.” Sally shook her head smiling. Percy could get used to this. He had a little sister! And she had his powers! And she was going to be raised by four parents and her older brother! It would take some getting used to but Percy has definitely dealt with weird before. Now he only had to figure out how to face Annabeth. 

_One Week Later_

“My precious girlfriend! She hath returned!” Percy received some weird looks as he bounced in excitement when he saw Annabeth but he couldn’t help it. It had been over a week since he’d seen her and he missed her so much it hurt. 

She grinned at him, “nice to see you too Seaweed Brain.” He couldn't stop smiling.

“How was your trip? Tell me everything!”

“Actually, I got a letter from your mother a few days ago and I wanted to talk about that first,” she was sporting a devilish smirk. “Let’s see, it said something like, ‘ask Percy about Estelle’s bath when you get back home,’” She was grinning, but for a more evil reason now. His mother and his girlfriend were working together. This was the pinnacle of evil, and yes Percy knows he has fought Kronos before and fought Gaea before and been trapped in tartarus. He still believed this was the most nefarious plot ever hatched in his lifetime. The eviliest of all evils. 

Percy blushed. He tried to let his smile fall but even this couldn’t make him less happy now. “Yes, you see I was babysitting Estelle, as you know, and I gave her a bath. Really just normal big brother behavior if you ask me.”

“Yeah? And what happened after you gave her a bath?” Why was his girlfriend so smart, and so evil?

“Well, I may have, come to the realization, that uhhh, Estelle was not getting wet and that she was a demigod and daughter of Poseidon.” Why couldn’t Sally at least have the decency to explain it so he didn’t have to?

“And--?”

“And I _may_ have confronted my mother about cheating on Paul with Poseidon and realized that all of my parents have been married without my knowledge for over three years.”

“Oh my gods Percy, you absolute dumbass”

“How was I supposed to know? No one ever told me!”

“Percy it’s obvious in every interaction they have-- wait what am I doing this is the guy who couldn’t tell Nico had a crush on him for three years!”

“Hey! That wasn’t my fault and I didn’t think anyone knew.”

“Percy everyone knew, he was ten and he wasn’t exactly good at being subtle.”

“Ok, ok, fine, I’m oblivious and an idiot. Now, will you please tell me about San Francisco. I desperately need to change the subject.”

“Alright... for now, but I’m telling everyone about this.”

“Yes, yes, ok”

“So, San Francisco…”

**Author's Note:**

> I got a sudden burst of inspiration after reading Tower of Nero and that does not happen often so I took it and here is my second ever published fic. I can't promise more in the future but I hope this happens again because this was just a fun time to write. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @rehks-the-mess if you want but I don't post a lot of Percy Jackson content there
> 
> Himbo rights 2020!


End file.
